Worst Fever Ever (ON HAITSUFOR NOW)
by Chiorikizunai88
Summary: All the dragon slayers fall ill for some unknown reason. Maybe the time of year, the weather? When dragon slayers fall ill. They need someone to keep there magical energy in check. Someone that's very close to them, a mate ( if they found one of course). So what does the gang do when they don't know who Natsu's mate is? Time is running out and they need to find him quick.FEM Natsu.


_**Sooo… this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction and I'm kinda worried. I think this will be my first fan fiction that's going to be posted here on . I just signed up and I've never had anyone read my fan fictions before except for my friend and she never watched Fairy Tail so she never read my other Fairy Tail fan fictions she only read my D-Gray Man and No.6 ones so no one ever judged my Fairy Tails but I think I did a pretty good job…for a rookie at least. So I hope you guys think I did a good job and enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate your thoughts about the story good and bad because it will help me improve. O.K THANK YOU! ENJOY! **_

_**P.S: If you Like D-Gray Man, No.6, and or Naruto I'll be making other fan fictions based on those so if you guys want you could read those… ok thank you again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters -_- *sigh* **_

'I'm so dizzy.'

The dragon slayer stumbled through the forest with her flying cat right behind her. "Are you alright Natsu?" the cat asked worry obvious in his voice "You look pale and you're panting when we haven't even walked for half a mile." The pinkette stopped and leaned against a tree as she caught her breath.

"I'm fine Happy. Just…just a little…. " the girl's voice trailed off as her eyes unfocused and she collapsed.

"Natsu! I, I'll go get help!"

With that the small, blue cat flew of towards the guild. But the flame mage wasn't able to hear what her exceede had said since she had already been swallowed by the darkness.

-In the Guild

The guild was as noisy as ever. Every one was doing something; some were talking with their friends at the bar or at their tables others were looking at the mission board looking for a job.

The blue cat looked around the guild for Natsu's team. Anyone of them would be fine, nut he couldn't seem to find any of them. He looked around again. No Lucy. No Erza. But there was a Grey. Happy didn't hesitate to fly towards the raven haired boy.

"Grey! Grey!" The cat was now hovering behind the ice-mage.

Grey turned to see a desperate Blue exceede. "What is it Happy? And were's the Flame-Brain." Worry sparked in the pit of Grey's stomach. It was very unusual for the furry blue cat to be found at the guild without his best friend.

"It's Natsu! She... she looked really weak, and... And when we were on our way here she... she…" the poor blue cat burst into tears, that just made Grey's spark of worry burst in a full blown fire.

Grey stood and headed towards the door with the furry exeecde right behind him," Take me to her." The ice mage said keeping his voice even as to not scare the cat any further.

Grey was quickly led through the forest and to the spot where the flame mage was left. They ran (well happy flew) deeper into the forest, and when they finally arrived Grey felt his eyes widened at the sight of the limp, frail form of the fire mage. Grey rushed towards her immediately kneeling In front of the girl.

"Oi, Natsu! Can you hear me?" Grey shook Natsu gently hoping for some kind of respond but when he didn't get one he started to panic.

"Grey…" the small cat whimpered, still teary eyed.

Grey didn't know what to do. He placed his hand on her forehead but instantly took his hand away. She was burning, Natsu was always abnormally warm but this was far too much. Her sweat didn't last more than a minute since it was evaporating.

'What do I do?' Grey didn't know what was happening or what he could do but one thing he did know was that he had to lower the fever. Grey's arms snaked around her back and legs picking her up bridal style. He looked at Happy before heading back towards Natsu's house.

"Happy go find Wendy and tell her to come and check on Natsu." With that the two went their separate ways.

As Grey carried the sick slayer to her home he couldn't help but look at her. She looked so fragile and weak, nothing like the energetic knuckle head he was used to seeing. He had never seen her like this, injured yes but never sick. This worried him very much. What if she got worse, what if the illness she had was incurable, what if-. Grey's list of 'what if's' was interrupted by movement in his arms. He looked down again and saw that Natsu had woken up, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over with drowsiness and pain.

"Gre..y? Is…that..you?" The pink haired girl asked weakly. Just the way she sounded shattered his heart into pieces.

"Yeah, it's me fire breath." Grey replied trying to keep his voice light and steady but failed horribly.

"I…I feel…hot." Natsu said between pants.

'hot… that's not good.' Grey picked up his pace but instead of heading towards her house he rushed towards a spring that was nearby.

Natsu was still awake but she seemed to be using what little strength she had to stay awake. When her eyes started to close Grey would shake her a bit and tell her to stay awake.

"Grey…what are we…doing here?" Natsu asked when they arrived at the spring.

Grey didn't look at or answer her he just walked into the water with her still in her arms. When they were deep enough he started to lower her into the water but when her feet touched the water she yelped and held him tighter.

"Natsu, come on it will help you feel better." Grey said gently.

"It hurts." The girl whimpered as she tried to avoid touching the water.

'Sorry Natsu' with that last thought he dipped Natsu into the water completely soaking her. A little bit of steam rose from her body as it evaporated but grey used his ice magic to chill the water even more. Natsu was thrashing and whimpering she wanted to get out of his hold out of the freezing water put she was far too weak to escape his grip. The corners of her vision were darkening and she was having more and more trouble moving her limbs. It was painful, the sudden change in temperature. It was like fire. Very hot but once drenched in water it dies. Natsu wasn't going to die of course but it could have been equally painful.

It wasn't long before Grey felt Natsu's thrashing stop. He looked at her to see what was wrong. She was still whimpering and her eyes were slightly open. Her eyes gazed into his begging him to stop the pain somehow. Grey hated causing her pain like this even if it was to help her. Thankfully the fire mage's whimpers fell silent and she fell limp in his arms once again. Grey kept her in the water ever now and the checking to see if her fever had lowered anything. He sighed in relief when her fever lowered to

The raven haired boy lifted the pinkette out of the water and started to walk out of the spring. As he walked back to the slayers house in the forest he looked at the girl one last time before kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well Natsu." Grey whispered, not knowing that what just happened to the mage was only the beginning of something much bigger.

-End of chapter 1

_**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? In between? Boring? Interesting? Please feel free to tell me, ok? **_

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! =^-^= Nyaa!**_


End file.
